


The Wrong Route

by Shadowjack



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Short, The Ol' Scoundrel Afraid of Marriage Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowjack/pseuds/Shadowjack
Summary: Mima realized, too late, that Shinki was planning something.
Relationships: Mima/Shinki (Touhou Project)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Wrong Route

The window, and Mima, looked over the city. She cackled possessively. The last time she'd been in Old Hell, it was as a fugitive, slinking between shack and shadow like a half-spectral rat. _Certain_ oni had uncomfortably long memories when it came to debts.

But last night she'd spent in a silken bed – not to mention the couch, the bath, the _ceiling_ – in one of the finest rooms in one of the finest hotels in the mad bad old city. Securely protected by the sort of wardens that usually tried to keep nasty souls like her _out_.

She glanced back at the bathroom, where she could just hear a motherly tune hummed above the sound of the bath water. Mima smiled. _It really is all about who you know._ She was tempted to slip through the wall and surprise Shinki, but it seemed the right move for now to pretend to gallantly keep her promise not to. Besides, she was ready to see just how good a brunch this place served. And after that, there was the beach by the sea of blood, or a stroll through the forest of rotting flames… Shinki knew how to pick a vacation.

_To think I almost skipped on visiting Makai this year_ , thought Mima, as she sat on the rumpled bed. She pulled Shinki's handbag into her lap and started pawing through it. (Mima's own Bag of Holding was whole _feet_ away; too much trouble.) _A goddess with her own pocket realm to rule still carries her own handbag! So adorably simple. Now where's that comb? She'll go all blushy if I use hers._

Her light fingers happened upon something new: A jewel case! She'd heisted plenty over the centuries to know one by touch. She tossed it into the air, juggled it once, opened the lock with a single evil thought, and popped it open in her palm. It held a simple diamond ring. It was the sort of ring that Occidentals used for weddings or engagements.

It looked new. A wedding ring? Who was Shinki thinking of marrying?

Shinki opened the bathroom door and Mima instantly tossed the treasure back into the purse, withdrew the comb instead. Shinki _did_ get blushy. Mima flashed a grin.

_Such an actress! When she's getting set to marry someone else_ , thought Mima, as she played with the edge of Shinki's towel. "Not now!" laughed Shinki, and slapped Mima's hand away. "We'll miss who we're meeting up with." Mima leered, but magicked some wizardy robes about herself. She wasn't really surprised, she supposed; many of Shinki's children were succubi, so of course the mother must know her way around an affair. _I wonder what poor sap I'll be cuckolding with her next year._ Shinki adjusted her sweater and shawl. "Now where's my handbag?" Something didn't seem right.

A wedding ring. Shinki hadn't had time to buy it yestereven; she'd brought it with her. Planning for a proposal on this trip? Gods and goddesses usually preferred to arrange their marriages all serious-like – they were worse than rich folk.

Shinki, mother of myriads, bustled Mima to the door. "We'll be late, dear! Please, hurry." Mima, chaotic spirit of vengeance, let herself be pulled.

It didn't seem Shinki's style to invite a third along. She liked to shoo company away so she could have Mima all to herself…

Wait.

Mima hesitated before the restaurant. _No. My little demon MILF can't be_ that _innocently trusting._ She sensed a divine presence inside the place. _I didn't turn on_ that _much charm._ The light of divine Order burned brightly, right through the oni-stone walls; instinctively, Mima winced and turned from it.

Shinki gazed back into her eyes, knowing and warm and unafraid. Mima saw Shinki's hand pat her purse, making sure her treasure was still there. Inside the building, a goddess of contracts waited to discuss terms and conditions.

Mima felt a cold and creeping fear. _She… she can't be_ serious _about me._

Shinki's kindly arm about hers was warm as a vice in Hell.

* * *

Yukari looked up from her rum coffee and laughed. "Really?" The raven nodded firmly. Yukari laughed again, and threw the familiar a bonus. It winged its way into the night cheerfully. Ran had just come into the room to clear away the supper dishes, and she now raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Mima has returned to Gensokyo!" declared Yukari.

Even Ran smiled at that. "I'll place an extra barrier over the silverware. Who is she on the run from this time?"

"No one seems to know, yet. Probably the oni again, since she came by way of Old Hell. Huginn said she looked _terrified_ , and that was before young Reimu nearly brained her with a Yin-Yang Orb."

"Not even a day back, and she's already rekindled the old feud. One of these days, someone will catch her for good."

"Old troublemakers like her _never_ get caught for good."

"Would you like me to calculate the odds, Mistress?"


End file.
